


直行

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷Khai Dreams - Alone Together
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	直行

**Author's Note:**

> ▷Khai Dreams - Alone Together

_Kim Jiwon / Kim Jinhwan_

**-**

首尔的太阳连东海岸都赶不上，夜倒是比纽约清凉。从金振焕姐姐的新店出来，他晃了晃手中的袋子，问刚刚强制自己消费的人有没有什么表示。金振焕咬着下嘴唇，发出迟疑的哼声，不时瞟他一眼，他紧张或者思考的时候会这样。但他很少紧张，思考往往又得不出结论。

最后他没做决定，只是默许金知元带他回延南洞逛了一圈又一圈。午夜时分的咖啡店已经关门了，许多西餐厅摇身一变成酒吧，他们路过几家正在摆放桌椅的包装马车摊，金知元说这里原先是街头表演的地方。

金知元记得一切，即使这片儿时成长的街区早就变了样子，神奇的是人情往来似乎还留在他搬走的那一年。几岁的记忆和二十几岁重叠，每条他走过的街巷都变得经双重曝光处理后的影片。在这里，没几个人认识他，他却好像认识每一个人。

一辆打着近光灯的车经过，金振焕拉着活蹦乱跳的他的衣袖，伸手遮住他的眼睛。

金知元不畏光，只不过在强光刺激之下，他时不时会想起离开家的那一天。没有很频繁，程度大概在偶尔和经常中间。那天他的行囊很空，觉得可以到了再做安置，只匆匆塞了几件衣物、五双鞋子以及哥哥送的小熊公仔。排队值机时他打开行李箱，把熊拿了出来，下意识在怀里抱得很紧。他在起飞前为它系上了安全带，飞机停在跑道上，他拉下遮光板，试图在一些情绪出现前进入睡眠，没过多久空乘走过来轻拍他的肩膀，重新被太阳刺中的那一瞬间他皱起眉头，低头看了眼手中的布偶，一大块彩虹色光斑逗留在他的眼睑上，整整十二个小时都不曾消散。

这当然不代表什么，他照样喜欢暴晒，冲浪和世界各地的金黄色海滩。有些事情适合和阳光相伴，黑夜则比白天更容易衍生情节。

过了一会儿，等他们不在车灯照射范围之内了，金振焕问金知元是不是闭着眼都能在这儿找到路。他是开玩笑的，不过年轻的男孩总是乐于挑战。金知元捏住他小小的手，转而攥进自己掌心里说，试试看？

他被金振焕牵着在街区里左拐右拐，失去某种感官，其他感官就会变得更加灵敏一些。前方传来的香味不再是温暖的柑橘果酒调，都铎玫瑰浸入琥珀和广藿香料里，沉重馥郁的气息让他有点心不在焉，忘了当下在做什么，忘了要去记路。直到金振焕松开他的手，笑嘻嘻地问我们现在到哪条街了，他能想起的也只有湿润的红色丝绒花蕊。

装作苦恼地嗯了好几秒之后，金知元朝左前方侧身三十度，又往前走了两小步，伸手一把将金振焕揽到面前，闭着眼睛去找他的嘴唇，角度不太精准，一开始只亲到了小巧的鼻尖。

喘气的间隙中，他装模作样地说，找到了，是名为振焕尼的这条路对吗。

偶尔他浪漫，偶尔他异想天开，更多时候它们是同义词。金知元稍微睁开眼，他自认为异想天开的浪漫换来了金振焕的斜睨、不轻不重的掐腰和一个更精准的回吻。

他们是相互索取又相互给予的关系，从开始到现在。

金振焕陪他买了些装饰品，他陪金振焕在路旁喝了点酒，他们一起走回工作室，放下手中的东西，然后开始接吻。

是延续之前的那个，所以不需要再想别的理由。金知元一步一步地将他抵拢在门板上，扯出扎进裤子里的衬衫，用牙齿咬开前三颗扣子，手掌摩挲着柔软的腰线，俯身去吮吸他胸前那颗痣。某种酸胀的情绪涌动起来，他尝试做反复吞咽的动作将其压下，但唾液在刚刚就交换完毕了，他的喉咙越来越干，不得不抓住金知元的头发，低下头向他索吻。

他们很少在金知元的工作室做，一方面嫌麻烦，另一方面金振焕不太喜欢混淆各自的轨迹，每个人都拥有独立秩序，时点和时段可以交叉，但不可以混为一谈。

只是金知元从来会顺应他的所有需求。不知是因为不够隐秘的半公共场地，还是想到金知元平常就待在这儿写歌——和朋友一起——金振焕很快变得兴奋，在男生的手里先射了一次。

金知元坏心眼地把沾满粘稠液体的手指塞进他嘴里，金振焕皱着眉，嘟囔着问金知元想死吗，他的四肢渐渐无法使力，语气也变得软嗒嗒的，像被口水浸湿的棉花糖，毫无威胁可言。为了抗衡让身体不断下滑的重力，金知元左膝抵在他双腿之间，双手托住他的下身，顺势将他整个架在自己腰上。金振焕咬着嘴唇，交缠的腿像畏惧陆地的小美人鱼。工作室的主人反锁了门，抱着他转了个方向，打开音响放起蓝调爵士乐，把照明关到只剩一盏蓝色荧光灯，在昏暗的氛围中他说，不要紧张，也不要思考。

他们喜欢面对面，这样能看清彼此的表情，无需隐藏什么，欲望本身就该是赤裸而坦诚的。金振焕双手撑着男生的胸膛，找准角度缓慢地坐下去，体会被撕裂的快感，膝盖一点点陷入沙发里，好在皮制品不是记忆海绵，不会记得发生过的事情，凹进去的地方很快就会恢复原状。

他是多汗体质，比常人更需要水。金知元察觉到他的口渴症状，于是用手肘撑着沙发垫，起身按住金振焕的后脑勺，强制向他补给自己的体液。水声黏着，金振焕发现他从主导的一方变为了被主导的一方，但他乐意接受调转的局面，因为更习惯受力而非施力。金知元反复进入他，像辆因为越轨而急刹的火车，横冲直撞又具有节制，有时候他会想，或许男生比自己更了解自己的身体。

撞击让他不自觉地缩起脚趾，环在金知元背上的腿用了最后一点力气，方便对方更轻易地抵达体内最深处。他本来不太记得自己射了几次，但身上的人一直在恶作剧般地计数，意识濒临涣散之前金振焕朝他翻了个白眼，他突然开口问道，哥现在可以依靠我吗，金振焕下意识地回应了一声嗯，随后枕着男生的手臂睡了过去。

很早之前金振焕说我好像没有谁可以依靠，他紧接着说振焕哥是我的依靠。不知道是不是因为这样，睡觉的时候他喜欢从背后抱着金振焕，就像小时候紧紧抱住小熊布偶那样。其实手感并不相似，但意义大抵相同。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I've been thinking about forever
> 
> and I swear it's just you and me
> 
> It might take us forever
> 
> but I don't mind cause it's meant to be
> 
> Oh are you scared of the thought of falling?
> 
> like raindrops and stormy weather
> 
> Well I can hold you close to me through it all
> 
> We can be alone together
> 
> "Eh..how long have we known each other?"
> 
> "Eh..seven..eight,eight years."
> 
> "Huh-hum, long time... but over the past few weeks, not quite sure."
> 
> "Ok, when you had asked me how long we knew each other and I said eight years, now here we are."
> 
> "Yeah, here we are. Eh..I..I think I'm falling in love with you."
> 
> ▷Khai Dreams - Alone Together


End file.
